Bleach 100
by BlAkKuRrAnTsNdYnAmItE
Summary: The 5th Division has gone without a Captain since Aizen became a traitor. But now exactly 100 years since the winter war, a new Captain has arrived and is more then ready to defeat the new Vastolorde class of Espada, but may need help from an old ally.
1. Chapter 1

**This story line is set exactly 100 years after the current bleach story line. **

**Chapter 1**

Footsteps were heard along the corridor of the 1st Division, they drew louder as the captains robe dragged on the floor behind as its wearer made their way to the captains meeting room.

"Ahh, no one's here yet." said the Captain as he tied back his blonde shoulder length hair back into a ponytail.

"How is the 3rd Division holding up Kira Taicho." said a voice from behind the Captain.  
"Ahh, Renji, its hard work but comfortable, how about the 7th." said Kira.  
"Its the first break ive had this month, I expected the 7th to be a lot easier to manage.

Renji's long hair fell past his shoulders covering the large tribal tattoo's that covered most of his face.

"Have you heard from any of the other captains." asked Kira as he looked past Renji to spot any other captains.  
"I spotted Kenpachi a while ago but he seems to be busy with Yachiru." said Renji as he sat down outside of the captains meeting room.  
"Ahh, is she still silent." said Kira.  
"Seems that way, i doubt she will speak much anymore anyway." said Renji as he stared out into the sky.

More footsteps were heard as three more captains arrived outside of the meeting room.

"Greetings." said Shunsui Kyoraki as he sat down beside Renji before pulling out a bottle of sake from underneith his captains robe.  
"Care for a drink?" asked Shunsui as he handed the bottle to Renji.  
"Dont mind if i do." said Renji as he took the bottle from Shunsui and took a swig.

A female Captain sat down beside the pair as she snatched the bottle from Renji.

"If you're going to drink at least let the ladies go first." said the female captain as she took a swig from the bottle.  
"Ahh, Matsumoto!" said Renji as he watched her drink the entire bottle.  
"That's not a way for a lady to act you know." said Shunsui.  
"Sitting down outside of the captains meeting room drinking sake is no way for a captain to act either." said a stern voice from afar.  
"Ahh, quiet down Rukia san, let's not let old Yama, hear about this." said Shunsui as he tilted his hat before winking at Rukia who's long hair was tied in a ponytail that rested on her shoulder.

As the group of captains waited outside, the meeting room doors suddenly opened revealing Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the 10th Division looking on disapointingly at the captains outside.

"The meeting is already in place." said Toshiro as he turned and walked back inside. Toshiro was now considerably taller with the appearance of a teenager and longer spiky hair.

As the captains entered the meeting room they noticed the five remaining captains standing inside. As the captains stood in place, the captain commander addressed the group.

"Its been 100 years since the position of the 5th Division was filled. Two months ago, Captain Rangiku Matsumoto of the 9th Division recommended her 4th seat to take the captains proficiency test. Myself and three other captains judged the potential captain and came to the verdict that the shinigami was more than capable of running the Division. So i introduce to you, newly appointed captain of the 5th Division Reizo Akemi." said the Captain Commander as he stood aside allowing the new captain to enter the room.

Akemi Reizo was dark skinned and wore sunglasses hiding his eyes, his scruffy stubble covered his face as he walked carelessly through the middle of the captains as his zanpakuto rested loosely on his waist.

"Greetings, I'm most pleased to meet you all." said Akemi as his sunglasses titled from his smile.  
"From the raving review of Captain Matsumoto, you skills are supposed to be the best she has seen in years. I hope to see them one day." said Renji as he eyed the new captain for a moment before a large impact on the captains spiritual pressure was felt through sereitei.

"Arrancar." said Rukia as she looked outside to the sky noticing 3 figures standing in the sky above sereitei.  
"It seems we are under attack again. Captains of the 5th,6th and 7th Divisions are to take a small group of shinigami and tackle the threat head on. Captains of the 4th and 12th Divisions are to return to their posts and stay posted. Captains of the 8th,9th, and 10th are to keep sereitei reinforced applying troops around the wall. And the 2nd Division are to sweep the rukongai and eliminate any arrancar activity." ordered the Captain Commander.

And with the Captain Commanders orders, the Captains moved out to their posistions. Akemi, Rukia and Renji quickly gathered as much shinigami as they could before heading up towards the 3 Arrancar who stood in the sky.

"Akemi, these Arrancar are definitely Espada, as the Espada have grown over the years we have had to adapt our fighting style towards them, there's a two captain rule when facing any member of the Espada." said Rukia as she ran beside Akemi.  
"Are they that powerful?" asked Akemi in disbelief.  
"Yes, were not sure but we are positive that at least six of the current Espada are vastolordes." said Rukia  
"Good, ive always wanted to face a Vastolorde." said Akemi as he grinned slightly.

The 3 captains finally made their way to the Arrancar standing in the sky along with several shinigami alongside them.

"Okay, let's get the rubbish out of the way first." said the female Arrancar who's long dark hair fell past her shoulders. The remnants of her hollow mask took the form of a thin jaw that ran the outline of her forehead and had two fangs from each corner that just touched her eyebrows.  
Her Arrancar outfit consisted of a sleeveless Arrancar jacket and Hakama.

The female Arrancar then nodded towards the two other Arrancar standing beside her who then used Sonido to disappear above her and beside the Captains.

"One Cero should do it." said the female Arrancar as she fired her cero wiping out all of the shinigami that followed the captains.  
"Now we have you all to ourselves." said the female Arrancar as she grinned.  
"Ill leave you 3 Captains to my partners here. I'll just enjoy the fight." said the female Arrancar as she used Sonido to move away several paces.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed a short fat Arrancar who's remnants of his hollow mask consisted of a large horn similar to a rhino's that protruded from his forehead.  
"What's so funny." said Renji as he shifted his direction towards the Arrancar.  
"There's only 3 of you, and from our intelligence its two Captains to an Espada. How will 3 of you cope with just 2 of us." said the Fat Arrancar as he laughed to himself.  
"I won't need a second captain to defeat you. Your mine." said Renji as he drew his Zanpakuto and distanced himself from Rukia and Akemi.

The short fat Arrancar followed Renji and introduced himself.  
"Churrigo Candela Noveno Espada." said Churrigo.  
"Abarai Renji Captain of the 7th Division." said Renji as he held out his sword before saying "Bankai"

"So it seems like I'm stuck with you two huh. I kinda wanted all three of you to myself" said a tall thin Arrancar who's remnants of his hollow mask consisted of a small thin bone that ran from the top of his forehead down to the tip of his nose.  
"I think you have your hands full with just us Arrancar." said Rukia as she drew her Zanpakuto.  
"Hmm, and you might be." said the Thin Arrancar.  
"Kuchiki Rukia, Captain of the 6th Division and you are?" said Rukia as she pointed her blade at the Arrancar.  
"Benito Cano Decima Espada." said Benito.  
"Only number ten huh." said Akemi as he looked over at the female Arrancar that stood watching them closely. "This won't be too difficult Rukia, let me handle this." said Akemi as he drew his blade.  
"You think of yourself powerful shinigami ?" said Benito as he drew his long rapier like zanpakuto from his waist.  
"No, i do not think i am powerful, i know i am. Arrancar." said Akemi as he looked at Benito from under his glasses.  
"Hmm, well ill show you what an Arrancar can really do. "said Benito as he held out his blade before saying " Pinch - Cangrejo "

As Benito released his Zanpakuto, a large cloud of smoke encased Benito before finally clearing to reveal his released form. Benito now had two large pincers for arms and his lower body was now transformed resembling a crab. His mask had also changed now forming a large shell like helmet over his head covering his face and shoulders.

"Is that it." said Akemi as he looked over at Benito's released state.  
"This is the ultimate form of an Arrancar, Shinigami. I advise you to show me respect." said Benito.  
"Ill show you respect Arrancar when you survive my blade." said Akemi as he raised his blade to give its release command. "Give Praise."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A female Captain made her way through the 12th Division lodgings before finding her way into a large basement housing thousands of test subjects. The Captains long hair was braided into a single ponytail that was held together with a large purple ribbon. As the Captain walked past various capsules containing past experiments towards a large computer she was hurled with insults from one of the capsules.

"Get me out of her, as soon as im free I am going to make you suffer." Said the harsh voice coming from the capsule.

"Please do not make me laugh, you are stuck in that capsule for your own good." Said the Captain as she pulled up several images of the Espada battling the Captains.

"You cannot do this too me, I created you Nemu, you cannot keep me locked in here." Said the voice.

"Enough of this." Said Nemu as she walked over to the capsule and pressed a small red button on side of capsule causing the water to clear and reveal the sinister face of Mayuri Kurotsuchi connected to a small tube that was held together in a vice at the bottom of the capsule.

"Ahh, so you show your face finally." Said Mayuri as he smiled slightly.

Nemu stood emotionless as she pressed a blue button next to the red one that caused the water inside the capsule to boil.

"Nooo, Nemu that burns stop it now." Screamed Mayuri.

"Do you apologise." Said Nemu

"Yes, im sorry, please just make it stop." Screamed Mayuri

"Good." Said Nemu as she released the blue button causing the boiling water to stop.

"Thank you." Said Mayuri as he shifted his eyes towards the computer screen before continuing. "What's that".

"We are under attack, I wish to see what best way to deal with these Espada." Said Nemu.

"Who are fighting them." Said Mayuri.

"Right now, a new Captain, and he seems more capable of handling them." Said Nemu.

"Give Praise" said Akemi as his Zanpakuto began to glow a bright white before turning into a cloud of mist.

"What is this." Said Benito as he looked on in disbelief.

"Kyuuten Akegata." Said Akemi as the mist surrounded Benito.

Benito used sonido to escape but the mist stayed with him wherever he teleported to.

"Its no use, once Kyuuten Akegata has set his eyes upon an enemy, he will not move until that enemy is no more." Said Akemi.

"Theres no point, im an Espada, a mere shikai cannot defeat me." Said Benito

"The fact that you are an Espada is why my shikai can defeat you." Said Akemi as he explained his Zanpakuto.

"This mist drains the reiatsu of whatever it surrounds, once the reiatsu is fully drained, it transforms and releases a high impact kido explosion on the enemy, because you are an Espada, you reiatsu is very high, Kyuuten Akegata has already drained 90 percent of your reiatsu, and is just about ready to attack." Said Akemi as he held the handle of his Zanpakuto.

"You bluff, shinigami, no shikai can defeat an Espada, I outclass you in every way, do your pathetic attack, ill show you how weak you are shinigami." Said Benito as the mist then turned bright red before exploding; letting out a deafening sound that caused the rest of the shinigami to look in Akemi's direction.

"What the hell." Said Churrigo as he used sonido to reappear next to the female Espada.

"What's happened." Said Churrigo.

"He's dead." Said the Female Arrancar as she gritted her teeth.

The mist cleared and revealed Benito back in his sealed state and bleeding heavily, panting for his breath.

"Son of a bitch." Spat Benito as he looked on at Akemi sealing his Zanpakuto.

"I praise you for surviving the explosion, you are the first to do so." Said Akemi as he suddenly appeared behind Benito causing a large spray of blood shooting in the air before Benito dissolved and vanished.

Akemi then shifted his direction towards the two remaining Espada.

"Hmm, which ones next." Said Akemi.

"This isn't over Shinigami." Spat the female Arrancar before tearing a Garganta in the sky allowing both her and Churrigo to escape back to Hueco Mundo.

"Akemi, you scared them off." Said Rukia in disbelief.

"Good, it's an improvement on past experiences with the Espada." Said Akemi as he sheathed his Zanpakuto.

A day had passed since the Espada attacked and Akemi was in his Division lodgings as he read through various documents on the Shinigami in his Division and which would be a suitable lieutenant.

"Having fun Reizo." Said Rangiku.

"Of course, it's fantastic, almost none of these Shinigami have the skills needed to be vice captain." Said Akemi as he continued to read through.

"I would put that search on hold for a moment, the Captain Commander has called for a meeting with you." Said Rangiku.

"What for?" asked Akemi.

"I don't know, it's a private meeting between the both of you." Said Rangiku.

Akemi, intrigued by this, quickly made his way to the Captain Commander for their private meeting. Akemi made his way into the Captains office and spotted the Captain Commander reading various notes on his desk.

"Sit down Akemi." Said the Commander as he placed his notes to one side.

"You wanted to speak with me." Said Akemi

"Your battle with the Espada was a great victory yesterday, and I want you to lead a team into Hueco Mundo. " said the Commander.

"Hueco Mundo." Said Akemi in disbelif.

"Yes, here are the 4 Captains and Lieutenants I want you to take with you. " said the Commander as he handed the notes on his desk to Akemi.

"What is it in Hueco Mundo do you want us to go in for Commander." Said Akemi as he scanned through the notes.

"Even though Aizen and his Arrancar army was defeated during the winter war, the location of the Hogyoko was lost with his death. I believe that the Arrancar hid its location and are still using it to built their army. "Said the Commander.

"So you want me to take a team in and find it." Said Akemi.

"Yes, and bring it back here where It can be kept safe." Said the Commander.

"Okay, ill go find these Captains. "Said Akemi as he stood up and left the Commanders office.

Akemi scanned through the notes given and came across the name of the first Captain to recruit.

"Kenpachi"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reizo Akemi made his way into the 11th Division lodgings where he was greeted by a Shinigami sitting outside lounging.

"How can I help you Captain." Said the Shinigami.

"Im looking for Kenpachi, can you point me in his direction ?" said Akemi as he pushed his sunglasses up his nose.

"He's in the fifth sparring room with Yachiru, ide be carefull Captain, Kenpachi doesn't like to be disturbed while he's training with Yachiru." Said the Shinigami.

"I don't think he will mind once he finds out what ive come for, thank you anyway errrrm" said Akemi as he searched for the Shinigami's name

"3rd seat 11th Division Yumichika Ayasegawa " said the Shinigami as he continued to lounge letting the Captain pass him.

The fifth sparring room was dark and filled with several wooden bokkens, inside two Shinigami sparred brutally both wearing protective headgear.

"Strike me again Yachiru." Said one of the Shinigami as he swiped at the female Shinigami's legs.

Yachiru quickly dodged the attack, somersaulting backwards and quickly leaping forwards to strike the Shinigami in the chest.

The Shinigami fell backwards before being interupted by Reizo Akemi.

"Nice strike, that's the kind of Lieutenant I'm looking for, you should be proud Kenpachi." Said Akemi as he clapped his hands.

Yachiru removed her headgear to reveal a young and pretty face with short pink hair before turning and heading out of the sparring room.

"Ahh, don't take it personally Akemi, she hasn't spoken since Zaraki disappeared." Said Kenpachi.

"Who was Zaraki ?" asked Akemi as he watched the Shinigami remove his headgear.

"The previous Captain of this Division, and a good Captain at that." Said Kenpachi as he revealed his face to be Ikkaku Madarame.

"Ahh, im afraid I didn't know the previous Kenpachi of this Division, but its you I have business with." Said Akemi as he watched Kenpachi stand up and walk towards Akemi.

"And what business is that Akemi." Said Kenpachi as he scratched his bald head.

"Ive been put ordered to make a small taskforce to delve into Hueco Mundo and retrieve the Hogyoko. The Captain Commander as given me a list of four Captains and Lieutenants that are needed on the mission, and yours and Yachiru's names are on that list. Said Akemi as he handed the mission details to Kenpachi.

"Hmm, sounds like fun, who else is coming along on this mission ?"asked Kenpachi as he reviewed the documents that Akemi handed him.

"Next on my list Abarai Renji, I hear he had a lot of experience in Hueco Mundo during the winter war." Said Akemi as he headed off towards the 7th Division before turning to Kenpachi.

"Ill see you and Yachiru at the Gate at sunset tonight " said Akemi

"No problem, ill be there early " said Kenpachi as he turned and headed back into the 11th Division.

"Sooo, a new mission, are you excited Ikkaku san." Said Yumichika as he appeared from behind the wall next to Kenpachi.

"No, not this time, this time, I feel more, worried." Said Kenpachi.

Outside of the 7th Division walls Akemi stood as he was greeted by the 7th Division lieutenant.

"Hello Akemi Taicho. I am Sado Yasutora Vice Captain of the 7th Division" Said the Lieutenant as he bowed.

"Greetings Yasutora, please can you point me in the direction of your Captain. "Said Akemi as he motioned for Sado to stop bowing.

"Of course Akemi Taicho." Said Sado as he turned around and lead Akemi to his Captains room.

As Sado and Akemi reached the Captains office, Sado opened the doors allowing for Akemi to enter before turning to leave.

"Ahh, Abarai Renji, the legendary Captain himself." Said Akemi

"Ahh, I don't like such introductions, what is it you want Reizo." Said Renji as he drank a cup of sake before motioning Akemi to sit.

"Ive been ordered to put a team together by the Captain Commander and through his recommendations I have been ordered to bring you along for the mission, your experience with Hueco Mundo will help greatly. Said Akemi as he sat down and handed Renji the documents detailing the mission.

"Hmm, this seems like a suicide mission, only four Captains and Lieutenants against Espada and hundreds of possible Arrancar, searching for something that we do not even know its there. Sounds brilliant." Said Renji as he read through the Documents.

"Yes but, four Captains and Lieutenants lead by myself, you saw me handle the Espada before Renji, I can assure you that this mission will be most enjoyable. " Said Akemi.

"For your sake Reizo, I hope your right." Said Renji "Ill be at the Gate with Sado by sunset."

"That's what I like to hear." Said Akemi as he left Renji's room and the 7th Division before moving on to his next stop on his list.

"Momo Hinamori Kido Corps Captain."

Deep within Hueco Mundo, the female Espada makes her way through Las Noches where she spots another Arrancar looking at a large screen that is playing Benito's death by Reizo's blade.

This male Arrancar was short and held blonde spikey hair with his remnants of his hollow mask taking the form of a thin jaw bone that travelled around his jaw and ended with two pointed fangs on his chin. His Zanpakuto took the form of a long thin hook sword that rested at his waist.

His blue eyes shifted to the side as he noticed the female Arrancar standing behind him.

"What do you want Laloux." Said the Male Arrancar as he continued to watch the video infront of him.

"How long are you planning to watch that video Acero ?" said Laloux as she walked over beside him.

"As long as I need to. I'm fascinated by Benito's death." Said Acero as he took his hands out of his Jacket which took the form of a long lab coat.

"Why, he can be replaced, its not like we have lost an Espada before." Said Laloux as she leaned up against the wall beside them before stroking her long straight black hair.

"Its not because we have lost an Espada, Espada come and go, Espada are expendable." Said Acero as he looked over at Laloux.

"Then why are you so interested in this." Said Laloux

"Idiot." Huffed Acero before continuing "do I have to explain everything to you."

"Come on Acero, humour me."Said Laloux.

"Because it's been over 100 years since a member of the Espada died at the hands of a Shinigami." Said Acero before continuing. "And that Laloux, is truly fascinating."

"He got lucky, Benito was being careless." Said Laloux as she frowned at Acero's comment.

"Oh no, it's quite clear that this Shinigami was the victor from the start, it's like I can feel his reiatsu through the monitor." Said Acero as he touched the screen.

"Yes well, we will see how strong he is when we attack them again." Said Laloux.

"Oh please, you sound so pathetic when you boast about your strength when you don't have none." Said Acero

"Oh so you think your Primera now is that it." Said Laloux

Acero's lazy eyes quickly changed to a more serious look as they glared at Laloux before he spoke again.

"No, but I don't need to be Primera to defeat you Laloux." Said Acero as he raised his Reiatsu causing her to fall to the floor and suffocate under the mass spiritual preassure.

"Please stop." Said Laloux helplessly.

"See what I mean, so pathetic and weak." Said Acero as he lowered his reiatsu before leaving

"Where are you going." Said Laloux

"We have a meeting." Said Acero as Laloux got to her feet and followed him silently.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reizo Akemi had no idea where to find the Kido Captain so he sent out a hell butterfly to contact the Captain to meet him at his Division later on tonight. In the meantime the Captain had decided to head to his next and final Captain on his list. Marechiyo Omeada 2nd Division Captain.

As was expected with the 2nd Division, it was most difficult to find the Captain, the most secret Division within the Gotei 13 was hard to move around without being questioned by various shinigami patrolling the grounds. Soon enough however Reizo had found his way to the Captains room and managed to speak with him.

Inside the Captains office was almost empty, resting in the centre of the room was the Captains Zanpakuto along with several pieces of jewellery. Reizo eyed the room for a moment wondering how a Captain could conduct his daily business in such a bare room.

"Have you found what you was looking for Captain." Said Omeada as he appeared behind Reizo.

Reizo turned around to see the Captains large hulking frame ripped with muscles. His Captains robe fell down to his knees and his face was entirely covered with a dark cloth that only revealed his eyes.

"Ahh, Omeada San, ive been ordered by the Captain Commander to conduct a secret mission involving you and your Lieutenant." Said Reizo as he smiled slightly under the glare of the Captain as he handed him the documents involving the mission.

"I shall read through this and accompany you at the Gate." Said Omeada as he continued "Now, leave !"

"Errrm, okay." Said Reizo as he quickly made his way out of the Captains office and out of the Division grounds.

Time had passed and Reizo had made his way to the 4th Division where he was speaking to Captain Unohana Retsu.

"Ive course she will accompany you on your mission Akemi San." Said Unohana

"Oh thank you Captain, I will take care of her I promise to you, ive heard she has had prior experience with Arrancar and Hueco Mundo, and her healing skills are second only to yours. She will benefit this mission greatly." Said Reizo as he bowed thanking Unohana.

A knock on the Captains door was heard as Unohana stood up to open it.

"This is her now Akemi San." Said Unohana as she opened the door to reveal her Lieutenant standing at the door.

"Ahh, Reizo Akemi, meet my Lieutenant, Inoue Orihime." Said Unohana as she motioned for Inoue to come into the office.

Reizo watched Inoue as she bowed her head and smiled at Reizo before greeting him respectfully.

"Ah, Inoue, I would like you for a very important mission. Captain Unohana will explain the details, I wish for you to meet me at the Gate located in the documents. I must take my leave now, I have one more meeting to attend before we leave at sunset tonight." Said Reizo as he stood up and left the Captains room after thanking Unohana once again for her time.

Sunset had come and the Captains and their Lieutenants arrived along with Reizo Akemi.

"Ehh, Akemi, isn't there suppose to be another Captain. There's only 3 of us here." Said Kenpachi as he scratched his head.

"The Kido Captain Momo Hinamori is on her way, she sent a hell butterfly saying that she and her Lieutenant would meet us here." Said Reizo as he eyed the large Senkaimon that had been altered to allow them to travel to Hueco Mundo.

"I wonder if it's changed much." Said Renji as he looked over at Sado.

"I hope so, I don't wish to remember anything from the last time I was in Hueco Mundo." Said Sado as he looked at Inoue as she lowered her head before wiping away a single tear.

"Ahh, the Captains here." Said Kenpachi as the group turned around to see Momo Hinamori and her Lieutenant arrive at the gate.

"Reizo Akemi, are you and the group ready." Said Momo.

"Indeed. Its time." Said Reizo as he backed away and allowed Momo and her Lieutenant open the gate to Hueco Mundo.

"This is it people." Said Reizo as they all entered the gate to Hueco Mundo.

Within Las Noches stood a single Arrancar atop a large spire, his long dark hair fell to his shoulders and his remnants of his hollow mask consisted of three small horns that rested along his left eyebrow. His uniform consisted of a normal Hakama and a long Arrancar jacket that had a large upturned collar which was buttoned, covering the bottom half of his face.

"Hmm, a distortion in the sky." Said the Arrancar as his bright yellow eyes watched the sky change and warp before spitting out several figures from the sky.

"Oh my, this is interesting." Said the Arrancar as he smiled slighty before turning around and heading back inside the spire.

The group of Captains came crashing to the ground in the middle of Hueco Mundo as they entered through the Senkaimon. Reizo raised his head as he looked around at the baron wasteland around him.

"Is this it? Where are all the hollows." Said Reizo as he straightened his glasses.

"The hollows live beneath the surface. Its there we need to go." Said Renji as he pointed towards Las Noches.

"Oh my." Said Reizo as he dusted of the sand from his clothes.

"Its huge." Said Kenpachi as his eyes tried to take in the large size of the building.

"How the hell are we going to find the Hogyoku." Said Renji.

"Leave that to us." Said Momo as she commanded her Lieutenant to perform a Kido spell.

"What are going to do." Said Reizo as he noticed Momo's Captains robe that now had the insignia of the Kido Corps which was partially hidden by her long flowing hair.

"I am setting a Kido spell between me and my Lieutenant so that we can see what each other sees, now Omeada's Lieutenant will take my Lieutenant and Shunpo through Las Noches until they find the Hogyoku. " Said Momo as she completed the spell.

"It's huge, there's no way they will find it in time without getting caught." Said Kenpachi.

"Not if we Captains raise our Reiatsu to our limits, it will hopefully overpower the Lieutenants and give them enough cover to move through Las Noches without being noticed. "Said Momo as she began to pump her reiatsu through her body.

The rest of the Captains and the 3 remaining Lieutenants continued to do so also as Omeada's and Momo's Lieutenants headed through Las Noches.

The lieutenants quickly headed throughout all of Las Noches until they came to a small room where the Hogyoku was being kept.

"This is it." Said the 2nd Division Lieutenant as he grabbed hold of the Hogyoku and placed it in his pocket.

"We've found it Hinamori Taicho." Said the Kido Lieutenant before spotting the large and huge bulking frame of an Arrancar that stood over 9 feet tall.

"What the." Said the Kido Lieutenant before being swatted by the Arrancars hands killing him instantly.

"No." cried out Momo as she lost her connection with the Lieutenants.

The 2nd Division Lieutenant quickly tried to escape but was caught in the Arrancar's grasp as he lifted the Lieutenant to his face.

"You are not strong enough, you're just a subordinate." Said the Arrancar whose mask took the form of two large tusks that covered his ears and rested on his shoulders.

Before the Lieutenant could react, the Arrancar had snapped the Lieutenants neck with his thumb and tossed the limp body aside before placing the Hogyoku back in the room where it was found.

"What's wrong Momo." Asked Reizo with caution.

"Their dead." Said Momo.

"Then we will have to go and get it our selves." Said Reizo as he began to head towards Las Noches.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Doors of the meeting room opened and revealed a large table. One after another 9 Arrancar entered and sat down at the table.

"So, it seems they have come to Hueco Mundo for a visit huh." Said a tanned male Arrancar with a piece of mask covering his eyes similar to a visor.

"Indeed, if they managed to defeat Benito, should we worry?" said a female Arrancar with her green hair gelled close to her head.

"Benito was weak, he was the last adjuchas to become an Espada, and we have nothing to worry about." Said a male Arrancar who's face was covered by the white hood of his jacket.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Said the female Arrancar.

"Send me out there, I want to finish what I started." Said Churrigo.

"Your lucky to be alive now, I think it would be best if I went myself." Said Laloux.

"You speak like you hold mass strength Laloux." Said Acero as frowned at Laloux.

"I hold enough to handle a few Shinigami." Said Laloux.

"We are going off topic." Said a feminine male Arrancar as he filled his nails.

"I will go and crush them." Said Churrigo again.

"You hold no power compared to myself." Said an incredibly tall and large Arrancar.

"None of us will go." Said another Arrancar as he stood up revealing his fur covered Arrancar Jacket.

"Then what will we do, just sit here and wait." Said Laloux.

"No, we will send the Fraccion." Said the Arrancar.

"Who's" said Acero

"Benito's, they will, of course no doubt perish, but im sure you can fit them with something that records the Shinigami's strength." Said the Arrancar.

"Of course." Said Acero. "But what for?"

"Once we have detailed accounts of their power level, we can then allocate an Espada of adequate strength." Said the Arrancar.

"What if their too powerful." Said Laloux.

"Then I shall deal with them myself." Said the Arrancar "So that should conclude our meeting, lets go back to work, Acero, can you work on Benito's Fraccion straight away."

"Of course." Said Acero as he and the rest of the Espada stood up and left the room.

Acero stood in his laboratory as he was tinkering with a device.

"Liewellyn, hand me the records of Benito's fraccion." Said Acero as a young female Arrancar with her dark hair in pigtails appeared from behind the wall that surrounded the laboratory.

"Here you go sir." Said Liewellyn as she handed Acero the records.

"Hmm." Said Acero as he inspected the records.

"Do you think this is necessary sir?" said Liewellyn as she curled her hair.

"What do you mean." Said Acero as he began to tinker with the device once again.

"Well, couldn't you just go and destroy them." Said Liewellyn.

"Well, yes, but I do not wish to fight one shinigami after another, I just wish to inspect one particular shinigami." Said Acero.

"But you make it sound like you wouldn't be able to defeat them, why do you insist on keeping quiet about your strength, out of the Espada you're the …" said Liewellyn before she was interrupted by Laloux who had just walked into the laboratory.

"Torroja sent me to collect the device." Said Laloux as she leaned against the table next to Acero.

"Its not ready yet." Said Acero as he continued working on his device without looking at Laloux.

"Leave us." Said Laloux as she glared at Liewellyn.

"Yes madam." Said Liewellyn as she turned and left the room.

"Why did you order my fraccion to leave." Said Acero before continuing. "Do you not like your own."

"I need you to let me go and kill them." Said Laloux.

"Absolutely not. Ive been given my orders, im not going to ignore them because you asked me to Laloux." Said Acero as he frowned.

"Im not asking you as an Espada Acero im asking you as my…." Said Laloux before she was interrupted by Acero.

"Enough!" said Acero as he handed Laloux the device.

"Go and fit Benito's fraccion with this." Said Acero as he glared at Laloux.

"Yes Acero." Said Laloux as she lowered her head and left the room.

Two Arrancar stood atop the spire as they watched the Shinigami head towards Las Noches.

"So even though their lieutenants perished, they still continue this pathetic campaign." Said the Male Arrancar with his mask taking the form of a visor over his eyes.

"Indeed, it doesn't matter, they will die soon enough, their lieutenants where unlucky enough to run into one of the strongest Espada, even we would be crushed by his power." Said the feminine Arrancar as he looked down at the shinigami.

"So what do we do." Said the Arrancar

"We wait until Benito's fraccion do their purpose, they should run into it anytime now." Said the feminine Arrancar as he buttoned his collar around his face once again.

As the Shinigami headed towards Las Noches, a large fat Arrancar quickly appeared infront of them.

"I am the Fraccion of lord Benito Cano, and you all shall die." Said the Arrancar.

"I killed Benito, so what makes you think that a mere Fraccion can defeat me." Said Reizo as he drew his Zanpakuto while noticing the large helmet like mask that covered the Arrancars entire head.

"I am Murase Stauch, the former tenth Espada before Benito's creation, im strong enough to handle you Shinigami." Said Murase as he raised his tanto shaped Zanpakuto .

"He's releasing his Zanpakuto Akemi, be carefull." Said Renji as he watched Murase draw his blade.

"Rise – Hueso " said Murase as he began to grow taller, his mask then grew and covered his entire body encasing him in a pyramid like shell.

"What is that thing." Said Momo as she looked at the released form of Murase.

"This is my release Shinigami, an ultimate defence that even you cannot break." Said Murase as he looked down at Reizo Akemi before quickly loosing sight of him.

"Where did he go." Said Renji as he looked around for Akemi.

A loud slash was heard before Reizo appeared behind Murase, a large fountain of blood quickly spurted from Murase as his release from faded away leaving Murase severely injured.

"What the hell was that, get back here Shinigami, ill tear you apart." Said Murase as he crawled towards Reizo.

"Don't even try Arrancar, your bleeding heavily, you will soon die, and if by some chance you managed to get and fight, I still have yet to release my Zanpakuto, you stand no chance Arrancar, and you never did." Said Reizo as he turned his back and lead the rest of the group towards Las Noches.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Acero scanned through his computer as he looked up the data recorded through Murase, Acero's eyes widened as he noticed that the power meters were off the charts.

"Oh my." Said Acero as he rubbed his face with his gloved hand that extended to his elbow.

Acero took the power measurements down and left his laboratory and travelled to a large control room where a hooded Arrancar was sitting, messing with the computer console that altered the movements of the hallways.

"Did you get the power levels from Murase?" Said the Hooded Arrancar.

"Yes, it seems that the Shinigami isnt as powerful as we thought." Said Acero as he watched the Arrancar move the hallways.

"Don't tell me lies Acero, I felt a massive surge in reiatsu a while ago and im quite certain it was that Shinigami." Said the Hooded Arrancar.

"Maybe, but then again, we have yet to see this Shinigami at full strength, what would you presume we do." Said Acero.

"Don't ask me, im not the boss. All I know is that they are heading into Las Noches looking for something." Said the Hooded Arrancar.

"What makes you think that?" Asked Acero.

"They are too small for an assault on Las Noches, and they sent out scouts before they made there move. They are looking for something and they may have found it." Said the Hooded Arrancar.

"The Hogyoku." Said Acero.

"Indeed, let them come and get it, they have to make there way through Las Noches and then back out again before they can complete their task. Its basically suicide." Said the Hooded Arrancar.

"So what shall I do with the data ive collected." Said Acero.

"Keep it safe, ill find a way to deal with the Shinigami, then we can have some real fun with our intruders." Said the Hooded Arrancar.

"Yes sir." Said Acero as he turned and left the room.

Back in Soul Society, Rukia burst through the Captain Commanders doors.

"Why did you give the order for them to go to Hueco Mundo." Said Rukia.

"It was a mission that needed to be completed." Said the Captain Commander.

"But its damn near suicide, the Arrancar have only gotten stronger since the Winter War. Do you hold that much faith in this new Captain." Said Rukia.

"I do, and your words mean nothing here, now leave." Said the Captain Commander.

Rukia paused for a moment before lowering her head.

"Yes Captain." Said Rukia as she left his office and headed outside.

"Ahh, Old Man Yama can be a pain." Said Shunsui as he walked up behind her.

"There is no way that they will come back alive." Said Rukia.

"And what can you do about that." Said Shunsui.

"I can't do anything." Said Rukia.

"There is always something you can do, you just haven't figured it out yet, you will realise soon enough, and when you do, you must take that chance to do it." Said Shunsui before turning away and heading off back to his Division.

Rukia paused for a moment and thought about Shunsui's words before heading off to her own Division.

Reizo Akemi and the rest of the group had made their way to Las Noches.

"How are we suppose to get inside." Said Momo.

"We smash it." Said Renji as he raised his Zanpakuto. "Howl, Zabimaru."

Renji released his Shikai as he began to smash it against the wall creating a large hole for the Captains to enter.

"Now be careful, the halls in Las Noches can change." Said Renji as the halls split apart separating the Shinigami into four groups.

Renji and Sado stayed together and ended up being moved up a level. Kenpachi and Yachiru stayed together and ended up falling down a level. Momo and Omeada both used Shunpo and appeared several feet infront of the group before being closed off from the rest of the Shinigami, Inoue quickly fell down a hole created by a moving hallway causing Reizo to grab her arm and Shunpo to another hallway before closing and separating them from the group.

"Great, we are separated." Said Reizo.

"What do we do Akemi Taicho." Said Inoue.

"We continue on, this mission needs to be completed." Said Reizo.

"But we are at a disadvantage our group has been split up." Said Inoue.

"You fear nothing Inoue, because you are with me, and while you are with me, no blade shall be drawn in your presence." Said Reizo as he began to walk down the hallway with Inoue following closely behind.

Renji and Sado both walked along the hallway that they was moved to and tried to find a way back to the rest of the group.

"This is no use Taicho, you remember how it turned out when we got split up last time." Said Sado as he stopped walking.

"I know, but we can't just stop here and wait for someone to find us, we need to keep moving." Said Renji.

The hallway moved once again causing Renji and Sado to fall into a large room.

"What is this place." Said Renji.

"My oh my." Said a voice from behind the pair.

Renji turned around to see that Churrigo was standing behind him along with two other Arrancar.

"Oh great." Said Renji as he stood up and looked over at the Espada.

"What of the odds of you dropping in here Shinigami." Said Churrigo.

"Indeed, Noveno Espada yes?" Asked Renji .

"Yes, Churrigo Candela at your service." Said Churrigo.

"Oh that's good." Said Renji.

"How so?" Asked Churrigo

"Your only the 9th Espada, this shouldn't be that big of a problem." Said Renji as he drew his Zanpakuto.

"Oh, how wrong you are Shinigami." Said Churrigo as he drew an Axe from his waist.

"An Axe." Said Sado with a shocked expression.

"Yes, this is my Zanpakuto, but don't worry, you wont die by my weapon, im sure my Fraccion will be more then enough for you to deal with." Said Churrigo as his two Fraccion appeared infront of Sado.

"Looks like we have to battle already." Said Renji.

"Looks like it Taicho." Said Sado as he drew his Zanpakuto.

Night had fallen in Soul Society and Rukia made her way to the Senkaimon.

"I'm sorry Captain Commander, you might have faith in Reizo, but I don't." Said Rukia as she opened the Senkaimon before continuing. "I have faith in someone else."

And with that, Rukia walked through the Senkaimon.


End file.
